


The Battle Of The Two Kings

by AlAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: i like mine better, season 12 finale prediction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 08:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAngel/pseuds/AlAngel
Summary: The final battle for the throne of hell.





	The Battle Of The Two Kings

Title: The battle of the two kings  
Summary: The final battle for the throne of hell.  
Characters: Crowley, Lucifer, Gavin  
Word Count: ~900  
Warning: Main character death, season 12 spoiler maybe?  
A/n: After reading rumours that either Cas or Crowley wouldn’t survive the season finale, this is what my brain came up with. Because seriously they wouldn’t dare killing Cas anyway and Mark has a little kid at home, I’d get if he wanted time off. | Also I tried a new writing style, using more words of describtion instead of dialog. I love writing dialog, but this called for something a bit more epic. It’s probably total over the top. Oops.  
…

The whole room was quiet. Not a sound, not even a single soul crying out in agony, was to be heard in that moment. It was the battle of the two kings or at least it would be called that, going down in hell’s history. There had been kings and queens before both of them, but no one ever compared to the first ruler of hell and the most bureaucratic one. No one in the whole history of hell was feared like Lucifer, the devil himself, or Crowley, the former simple salesman. Both were total opposites but either qualified as an outstanding leader.  
When Lucifer had broken free from Crowley’s hold over him, it had been hours till this final battle dawned. If it were to happen on earth and not the deepest, darkest pits of hell, the sun would fall now and not rise again till one of them stood glorious over the other. In hell however there was no sun, no light, nothing but silence to mark the occasion. Everyone had halted in what they were doing, deals were stopped mid negotiation, torture instruments were laid aside, everyone was watching. Minions, loyalists from both sides had been fighting for hours and hours, but the final battle had to be fought between the fallen angel and the obstreperous demon.  
Lucifer, back in his old vessel, and Crowley, wearing his trademark British meat suit, stood eye to eye before the throne. It was only fitting that both of them could see what they were fighting for, what both of them desired most. The throne was an elegant chair, but the sheer power that came with sitting on it, was what both truly wanted. The power to proof a terrible father and a horrible mother alike, that their son could be more than they ever saw.  
“It is time” Crowley smiled, although his confidence didn’t quite reach his eyes.  
“Time to say good bye” Lucifer sing-songed in reply, his arrogant smirk did reach his eyes. Because after all he was an archangel, almost as old as god himself, he was fierce and he was in the right, hell was always supposed to be his.  
“Bye, bye then” Crowley japed his angel blade forwards. Of course Lucifer stepped away from this weak first attempt. The salesman might have beaten him to the first attack, but the battle only just began. He returned the favour, trying to stab the soon to be dead other king. Crowley took his turn dodging a blow.  
The fighting, with stabbing and dodging, seemed to be endless. But no one dared interfere with this one final battle. No Lucifer loyalist and no Winchester took a side and stood up for their champion in this price fight. It was all on them. And when the devil fought a demon for what should be his, his twisted tongue came out to play as well. So along with the fighting went the sassing and provoking. Where one called the other “red-eyed human” with utter disgust, the other retorted with “caged daddy’s boy”.  
However like every epic fight this one had to end too. And for all the worth of all the fighting and tension in the throne room, it didn’t end in flames and with a spectacular firework. It was really just one step, one misplaces step that made Crowley too slow. And Lucifer went for his chance, he drove his angel blade straight into the demons throat. There was a small spark when the former king twitched for the last time and his eyes burned up. It wasn’t a way for a king to go, but it was Crowley’s way of leaving anyway.  
“Now that that’s taken care of” Lucifer seemed to have already lost all his interest in the burned out vessel at his feet. The devil took one step over the suited British man, before turning towards all the astonished and still shocked subjects of hell. “Where is Kelly with my son?”  
…  
The fallen king opened his eyes. After that one final blow he hadn’t expected to ever see anything again. Smiting a demon with an angel knife normally knocked them out for good. But here he was. He looked around some more, recognizing a penthouse flat. The walls were revetted with dark wood, which made the beige-white chairs in the little seating area stick out some more. Suddenly the light bulb in the floor lamp flickered. On and off it went.  
“I’ll never get used to electricity” A familiar voice suddenly said. Crowley immediately snapped his head to find himself looking at the young man with the dark black curls and the cloth that looked so out of place in this room. His ears hadn’t betrayed him however. Standing right there with him was his son, Gavin, the one the Winchesters had sent off to his time to die on the bloody ship not so long ago.  
“Gavin?” His voice sounded more questioning than he would have liked. But also it sounded more Scottish, than he remember himself sounding in hundreds of years.  
“Hello father”  
“You’re dead” It might not have been the most intelligent thing to say, but it was the first that sprang to Crowley’s mind.  
“So are you” Gavin replied, finally leaving the remote for the stupid lamp alone “This is heaven.”  
“I’m a demon, I can’t…” Stopping right there Fergus MacLeod reconsidered. The voice, the impossibility of seeing Gavin ever again, heaven was the only thing that made some sense. Although even that was far stretched. He used to be the king of hell, souls like his didn’t get cosy seats upstairs. And yet here he was. Reunited with his son. “My happy place is with you?”  
“Stranger things happened” Gavin said and went back to flipping the light on and off. What a way to spend eternity.


End file.
